The Conference
by LoriB
Summary: Loosely based on latest Ausiello spoiler, no episode info so don't be afraid to read . My take on how House/Wilson could end up kissing in the hotel bar but still stay friends. Just meant for some fun! Slight pre-slash/friendship. H/W/Cuddy


_a/n: Okay, I've never written a one shot before and this idea came to me after I read the latest Ausiello spoiler during another sleepless night. Basically, It's my take on how the writers could use the upcoming episode in question and give us our House/Wilson kiss without changing the premise of their relationship. I, personally would rather see them in a hot, steamy relationship; but alas one must be realistic. Again, the idea came to me in the middle of the night with no sleep so if it's crap, I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_

_Warning: spoiler for season 6 but not really a big one-could have been written without that knowledge. Kinda, sorta pre-slash-maybe_

_Fic rating: pg_

_Disclaimer: David Shore owns them not me!_

THE CONFERENCE

There was nothing she could say to make him want to go. "Seriously?"

"House, you're going and that's the end of it." Why the hell did he always have to be so damned difficult?

"Cuddy, why on earth do you need me to go to this conference, you have plenty of doctors on staff that specialize in Nephrology. Besides, I just got my license and team back; I've got _months_ worth of tormenting to make up for."

She could feel her frustration rising, nothing new she supposed. "House, you're going. The board wants you to go to assure you're up to date on all new treatments seeing you were…incapacitated for awhile."

Cuddy could actually see some emotion for a fleeting moment cross his face: was it hurt, shame maybe? Time to pull out her secret weapon.

"Wilson's going."

House snapped his head up at that, showing surprise and what looked almost like glee. He quickly put his emotions in check behind his stone façade.

"Why would Wilson be going if it's a Nephrology conference." He asked a bit skeptically.

"He was asked to give a speech on the complications that arise during treatment of kidney cancer."

"Oh….Why are _you_ going? You're not even a real doctor."

Cuddy, of course did not take offense at the somewhat expected barb; she felt it was good to see some of House's old characteristics coming back, even if done at her expense.

"The board wants me to accompany you to make sure you represent the hospital… in a positive light."

"Don't you mean babysit me?"

She shrugged , "Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe."

With Wilson going it would make the trip worthwhile, if only for the 'Cuddy tormenting factor'. He wasn't going to let her see that he was now more than happy to go though.

"Fine, I'll go but you owe me; I want two weeks off of clinic duty."

Cuddy smirked to herself; she knew this was coming, but also knew he would agree to go without concessions as long as Wilson would be there. She played along anyway because isn't that what they do?

"Three days…the length of the conference."

"You have to count travel time…one week."

"Four days, take it or I drag you there and add clinic time to your current schedule."

With mock reluctance, he agreed.

"Fine…but don't think you're getting me drunk and in your bed at the hotel, I'm not that kind of boy."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

*****

"House, it's not the presenters fault that you're a genius and know more than anyone here. You didn't have to call him out on every little thing that you didn't agree with!"

"Wilson, it was _sooo_ boring, I had to entertain myself somehow and you wouldn't let me mess with Cuddy…what was I supposed to do?"

'Why am I friends with this man?' Wilson thought

"House you can't act like a five year old every time you get bored..now stop sulking and get ready to go down to the restaurant."

"Cuddy won't be ready for at least an hour…she's a chick remember. I'm going to take a quick nap."

Wilson was already to go and _really_ needed a drink after the trying day that he had keeping House in check.

"_Fine_ take a nap, but I'm going down now to the bar. I'll let Cuddy know to meet us down there when she's ready. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah yeah whatever, stay out of trouble…no throwing bottles into a mirror cause I'm not bailing your ass out if you do."

Wilson actually laughed at that. This is why he's friends with the guy, he remembered; because he makes him laugh.

*****

Wilson was sitting at the bar when he was approached by one of the doctors he recognized from the conference.

"Doctor Wilson…head of oncology at PPTH right?"

"Yes that's correct, I'm sorry I don't think I got your name."

"Doctor Marcus Conrad…I do cancer research at the Mayo Clinic and have to say I was quite impressed by your presentation this afternoon."

Wilson couldn't help but to let that comment stroke his ego a bit. Here's a guy that does research for the _Mayo _Clinic and appreciated _his_ speech.

"Thank you Doctor Conrad, that's a wonderful compliment."

"Please, call me Mark."

"Okay, please call me James." After all, Wilson was always the polite man.

"I'd really like to discuss the alternative treatment options that you were referring to earlier. I find them quite fascinating in correlation with the research I'm currently doing."

"Well, I'm here until the day after tomorrow, perhaps we could meet for lunch tomorrow between lectures, I could bring some related articles with me."

Doctor Conrad gave Wilson a suggestive look, that quite frankly freaked him out.

"Are you available now? We good go up to my suite, order some room service and discuss it over dinner."

Wilson could feel the uneasiness creeping up on him.

"Actually, I'm waiting for friends of mine; they should be here any minute."

The next thing Doctor Conrad did confirmed the reasons for his discomfort. The other man placed his hand on the small of Wilson's back.

"Look James, I find you to be a very attractive man and I would really like to spend some time with you upstairs."

Wilson was speechless, he'd never been hit on by a guy before and _certainly_ not a male colleague. He was utterly shocked. Just then House approached from the other end of the bar. House gave Doctor Conrad a look of pure venom which caused the other man to immediately drop his hand from Wilson's back.

If Wilson wasn't stunned enough, what House did next would topple him over the edge. His friend placed his hand on the back of Wilson's neck and pulled him in for a tender, yet somewhat demanding kiss. Wilson's eyes were open wide in disbelief, not quite registering yet exactly what was happening. He finally closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss; he wasn't sure why it was happening but hell he might as well enjoy it before the world continued to spin off its axis. It was the only explanation after all, that Wilson could come up with for what has happened over the past half hour.

Finally House withdrew his lips but kept his hand on Wilson's neck; he turned to look at Doctor Conrad while speaking to Wilson.

"Making new friends James?"

Wilson still couldn't put two words together.

"Ah…I…ah…"

Doctor Conrad took the hint, " I was just leaving…It was nice to meet you Doctor Wilson."

House answered for Wilson, "I'm sure the pleasure's all his."

House removed his hand from Wilson's neck and turned to the bar to order a drink. Wilson finally gained his ability to speak.

"You _kissed_ me!"

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"Looked like you needed a bit of help with Doctor Strangelove. If you would have taken him up on his offer then I would have to get drunk with Cuddy and she's no fun."

Wilson wasn't buying it, "You could have gotten the same end result without kissing me you know."

"But then I wouldn't have been able to enjoy the shocked look on both _your_ face and that of Doctor Feel Good. You _know_ I'm bored….can't be left to my own devices…it's not safe."

Wilson couldn't help but smile, secretly he would never tell House how natural and wonderful the kiss felt; he would just file it away in the recesses of his mind to only be brought back out again as a fond memory. What he didn't know was that House had the same thought.

"Hey guys, anything exciting happen while you were waiting for me?"

Wilson almost choked on his drink and House just smirked, he thought to himself; 'conventions are never boring with Wilson around'.

END


End file.
